


Luck

by HylianDerp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Crushes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Spooning, Surprisingly Not Porn, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Prompto has terrible luck, and is desperately trying to hide a massive crush on a certain advisor. Those can't possibly mix well.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Luck

Between all the excitement of Crownsguard training, helping Noctis pack up his apartment, and generally getting to see outside the Wall, Prompto managed to overlook one very important thing: camping makes for very little personal space. Well, it wasn't like he forgot entirely; he knew that between Gladio's broad muscles, his own thick thighs and protectively round belly, Ignis's mile-long legs, and Noctis's tendency to be a bed hog, there was no way that cramming the four of them into one tent would ever be considered roomy. No, what he actually failed to think about was the fact that those close quarters left no space to hide a massive crush.

Their travels hadn't even lasted an entire day when Prompto realized just how screwed he was. Of course the Regalia would break down. Within an hour of leaving Insomnia. While he was the one driving. Without them having any of the local currency. With the luck he had, Prompto felt like it was basically his fault that they were stranded near Hammerhead until they could make enough money hunting to pay for repairs. And he hadn't even gotten to the worst part yet.

Without any Gil, they couldn't rent the caravan near the local diner. Even if they could afford it, though, they were still halfway to Longwythe Peak without even a Chocobo for transportation. So as the sun dropped behind the Malacchi Hills, Gladio eagerly led them towards a pillar of blueish smoke rising from an eerie plateau covered in glowing runes. 

Havens, Gladio explained, had been blessed by an Oracle to repel daemons. Prompto did not like the implication of that at all. What if he had to pee in the middle of the night? Was he supposed to stay on the rock and hope nobody else woke up? Was he supposed to hop down and hope he wasn't ambushed by Bombs? Maybe he should avoid drinking too much water at dinner, just in case. But they were in the desert; he'd turn into Prompto jerky if he wasn't diligent about keeping hydrated!

Prompto was jarred out of his anxiety-fuelled thought spirals by a gloved hand placed on his shoulder. "Could you do me a favor, Prompto, and grab the dinner ingredients while I set up the camp stove?" Ignis asked.

Prompto prayed to all the Astrals that Ignis didn't notice how much his heart was racing at even the most casual of physical contact. "Oh, yeah, man, absolutely! I can totally get a few shots in, while I'm at it. Gotta save some good memories. This is basically an extended bachelor party, isn't it?" He ignored Noct's grumbling in favor of appreciating the rare, beautiful sight of Ignis gently smiling at him. Astrals, he was so far gone for the advisor.

"C'mon, ya dork," Noctis teased. "Don't make me do all the heavy lifting." Prompto scrambled to follow. Once they were safely out of earshot, Noct asked, "so when are you going to tell him?"

Prompto could feel heat rising towards his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Pff-what?" He sputtered. "I don't have anything to tell him!"

"Sure. You don't have a crush on Ignis, and I don't like Assassin's Creed. I don't know how you've managed to keep him from figuring it out so far; you're painfully transparent, and he's usually terrifyingly good at reading people."

"Am I really that obvious?" Prompto winced.

"Kinda, yeah. We both know I tend to be pretty oblivious to romantic stuff unless it's stated to my face, and even I've figured it out."

Prompto merely groaned in response. "Ugh, let's just grab the camping gear and get back before Gladio comes to hunt us down."

Things just got worse later that evening. Gladio was insistent that the safest sleeping position had himself and Ignis in front of each entrance to the tent, Prompto sandwiched between them, and Noctis at their feet. Prompto supposed that it made tactical sense, putting the melee fighters in front, his guns in the middle, and Noctis safely out of reach of would-be attackers, but it certainly wouldn't help him hide his big fat crush. What if he ended up snuggling Ignis in his sleep, or, even worse? He just had to cross his fingers and hope his sleeping self didn't blow his cover.

Prompto's hopes were dashed when he found himself jostled awake the next morning. He had underestimated just how much the temperature in the Leiden desert would drop overnight, and found himself clinging to Ignis in an unconscious search for warmth. Not only did he have his limbs wrapped around him like a particularly fleshy octopus, but he had somehow managed to jam his shoulder underneath Ignis's arm and shove his chilly nose into the man's neck.

As soon as he processed just how much he'd invaded the other man's personal space, he jolted awake and practically flung himself away. He managed to forget that Gladio was on his other side, and ended up smacking him in the face. Of course, this led to him bellowing curses and flailing wildly, and, in turn, kicking Noctis awake. Needless to say, the morning did not start off well, and all because Prompto couldn't keep his feelings in check for one night. How was he supposed to last the whole week it would take them to reach Altissia?

It seemed pretty unlikely he would make it that long. Once everybody had recovered from the rude awakening, they killed the bloodhorn they were originally after, collected the bounty on it and a pack of reapertails they stumbled across, and managed to pay off the repairs on the Regalia. With their ride available to them once again and some Gil to spare, Prompto had high hopes that they'd be able to sleep in a hotel room that night, and, hopefully, avoid a repeat of that morning. Of course, that assumed that he wasn't going to find himself in a similarly awkward sleeping arrangement. His hopes were quickly dashed when, upon entering the hotel room, Gladio decided that Ignis and Prompto were to share a double bed. He was never going to catch a break, was he?

There was one advantage to staying at a hotel, at least: there were showers with practically unlimited hot water. Maybe if he jacked off before bed, he'd be less likely to embarrass himself? Even knowing that the others were just on the other side of the uncomfortably thin walls wasn't enough to dampen his desperate arousal; by Ifrit, the fact that he could hear Ignis's voice filtering through the door made everything worse. He quickly found himself cramming his fist into his mouth in an attempt to stifle a shout of Ignis's name as he spent himself into the running water. His head thumped gently into the wall as his entire body relaxed. Astrals, he needed that.

Suddenly, he heard what might have been the most terrifying thing he could at the time: Ignis himself. "Are you alright, Prompto? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Prompto panicked.

"Uh, nope, I'm all good!" He stuttered. "I, uh, accidentally dropped my shampoo bottle! You know how clumsy I am!" Oh man, maybe jacking off wasn't the best idea after all.

"Alright," he heard from the other side of the door. "I just wanted to make sure we weren't going to need to check you for a concussion while soaking wet."

Prompto wasn't sure whether he found the thought more arousing or embarrassing. "No concussions here! I'll be out in a jiffy!"

With the sudden burst of adrenaline still in his bloodstream, Prompto found himself actually bathing in record time. He leapt out of the shower, brushed his teeth, and threw on his pajamas before throwing himself on the bed across from Noctis.

"Hey, Noct, wanna play a couple of rounds of King's Knight while the others shower? If we're smart about it, we can overtake Gladio in the rankings. I don't know how he's as highly ranked as he is; he rarely plays, and is only decent at it. Iggy at least makes sense; he's a tactical genius."

Noct laughed, "Dude, they both sink mildly ridiculous amounts of yen into it. But sure, yeah, let's play."

Eventually, the entire so-called bachelor party found themselves drifting off. Prompto could have sworn he felt the barest brush of something against his shoulder before he succumbed to sleep.

The next morning began with a particularly obnoxious beam of sunlight, somehow perfectly angled to stream from a miniscule gap in the curtains directly into Prompto's eyes. He groaned in irritation, then froze as he noticed two incredibly awkward things. The first, comparatively minor thing was the fact that he had once again burrowed himself against Ignis's back. The second, far worse one, was an uncomfortably cold, wet sensation in the front of his boxers. Oh no, did he…? He looked down, and, yep, that was definitely the remnants of a wet dream he couldn't remember. With as much grace as he could muster, he wriggled out from under the blankets, extricated his arm from under Ignis's waist, and practically sprinted to the bathroom. 

Thank fuck nobody else was awake, he thought. He grabbed a spare washcloth to clean up the itchy, half-dried mess, then realized that their luggage wasn't in Noct's magical pocket dimension he could never remember the name of. All of their clothes were out in the main room. There was no way he was putting his nasty boxers back on, but he wasn't about to go out there in front of everyone entirely naked! It would be one thing to go without a shirt (he knew how to rock his tummy and so-called "man boobs"), but going dick-out was a step too far! He quickly scanned the bathroom… Aha! He grabbed his towel from the previous night and wrapped it around his waist before slipping back into the sleeping area.

His luck just never ended; Ignis was awake. "Prompto, what's the matter? Why are you wearing a towel?"

"Uh, I, uh, went for a run! I got all sweaty, so I had to shower afterward!" He did not have a cover story planned, and was terrible at making them up on the fly. Hopefully this one worked?

"Please don't lie to me, Prompto, I'm not a fool," Ignis said flatly. "You've been out of bed for five minutes, and spent all of those minutes in the bathroom without the shower running." The glare Ignis gave him looked sharp enough to kill.

Prompto slumped, defeated. "Do you really want the full, embarrassing truth?" The taller man just looked expectantly at him. "Fine… I had a wet dream, and had to clean myself up. Can I please put on some underwear now so I can go find a ditch to crawl into?"

Ignis's glare softened at the admission. "That seems a tad excessive for a natural, involuntary process. Are you truly so mortified to admit that your body functions as expected? ...Or is there something more to it?"

"Uh, a little bit of both? Nobody likes talking about their own bodily fluids. And it's even worse when it's caused by the person interrogating you!"

For the first time that Prompto could remember, Ignis looked well and truly dumbfounded. "Am I correct in inferring that you had an erotic dream...about me?" He nodded mutely in reply. "So all this time…" 

"All this time what? Are you going to murder me now, or am I allowed to go back to that ditch plan?"

Ignis hurriedly crawled out from under the blankets and toward the edge of the bed. He reached out, taking Prompto's hands in his own. "I've been admiring you for years, Prompto, but never dared to think you could possibly have felt the same way. I know that everyone sees me as this uptight buzzkill."

"What? No! I never thought that at all! If anything, I thought you were intimidatingly handsome! I didn't think you'd be interested in Noct's awkward nerd of a friend." Prompto looked down at their joined hands, then back up at Ignis's eyes. Were they always such a beautiful jade color? "Does this mean… can I kiss you?"

His answer came, not in words, but in a desperate crashing of lips. Prompto practically melted at the feeling of finally being able to fulfill some of his wildest fantasies. Ignis threw his arms around Prompto's neck and tried to deepen the kiss, until they were rudely interrupted.

"About damn time you dumbasses got your shit together," Gladio rumbled. "But could you maybe do that somewhere others aren't trying to sleep?" They broke apart, both panting and flushed in a combination of exhilaration and mortification.

"Apologies, Gladio, it seems I lost my head. Prompto, dear, how about we get dressed and collect breakfast for everyone at the Crow's Nest across the street? We will need to get going to Galdin Quay soon, after all." Prompto nodded like an overly enthusiastic bobblehead. Maybe his luck wasn't so terrible after all.


End file.
